Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of machinery, and particularly to an anti-locking structure for a winch.
Related Art
When goods are being transported by a vehicle, usually the goods need to be bundled so that the goods are prevented from falling off when the vehicle is running, or being lost or damaged due to mutual collisions. The method in which ropes are used to directly bundle the goods is common, but this method is time-consuming and energy-consuming, and it is difficult to bundle the goods tightly. A winch is a bundling tool, and it is convenient and safe to use the winch to bundle the goods, therefore the winch is deeply welcomed by the majority of drivers.
One prior art winch is arranged at the winch support and is connected with a belt shaft of the winch; a control device comprises a case body fixed at the side of the winch support; a worm wheel and a worm which are meshed with each other are arranged in the case body; the worm wheel is connected to one end of the belt shaft and can rotate along with the belt shaft; the other end of the belt shaft extends out of the winch support; a driving mechanism capable of driving the worm to rotate is connected with the worm; when the driving mechanism is not operational, the worm can be driven to move in the axial direction by rotating the worm wheel so that the worm wheel is separated from the worm; the other end of the belt shaft is provided with an outer handle used for driving the belt wheel to rotate.
The winch with this kind of structure is compact in structure, small in space usage, and convenient to operate and use. However, the winch support is arranged on the body of a truck; the belt shaft is supported by two supporting parts on the support; one end of the belt shaft is a spline and is connected through the spline with the worm wheel, the worm wheel is incapable of effective positioning; the ride is likely to be bumpy when the truck is running, which leads to vibration of the belt shaft of the winch; when the vibration of the belt shaft is great, due to the combination with the spline, the worm wheel will vibrate along with the belt shaft so that the worm wheel deviates from its original position, and the worm wheel cannot be meshed with the worm normally; as a result, the worm wheel and the worm are locked, and the winch cannot work normally.